Im In Love With You
by brokendreamsandshit
Summary: She loved him and he loved her. They both wanted to say it but which one gets there first. Read to find out. One shot.


She didn t know how to feel. What to think. What to say. Or should she say anything? What if she was totally wrong and she would just embarrass herself? Who 25 year old guy would love a 17 year old girl who he has been friends with her whole life? He probably thought himself as a big brother of hers and nothing else. Nothing more. For the past three years she s been thinking about him. She remembers all the fun times they had together when she was younger. He always cared for her, played with her and looked after her.

When she started becoming more and more like a women, she had her periods and her boobs started to grow, she felt like they drifted apart a bit. She felt like he wanted not to be part of her life that much anymore. It hurt then because she thought that this was it. That now they would just grow apart and in the end they would never see each other again. She should ve known that wasn t the case.

She was 14 when she noticed that she is in love with Quil. She started freaking out because theres no way he would ever look at her like that. So she started going out. There was nice amount of guys who wanted to date her and she didn t object. She wanted to not love him because she didn t want to get hurt. But she noticed something. When she started dating all the guys, he started hanging with her more and more. Like trying to spend every possible time with her so she had no time to date. She had thou, maybe because she once heard her mom say to him that she needs to have the chance to date other boys. She still doesn t know why would she say something like that to him, they are nothing but friends.

She had one pretty serious relationship that lasted six months not too long ago. Quil didn t like the guy at all, always picking on him. Everytime they had a date he insisted to take her there and pick up, not letting her to stay over or anything. When it ended 4 months ago she was messed up. Because she had hurt the guy by breaking up with him and telling that she had never loved him. And it was the truth but she still hated doing that to someone.

She had no idea what she felt for Quil. She knew she was in love with him but she didn t wanna be because he would never love her that way. She didn t wanna tell him that because she didn t wanna mess up their amazing friendship, she didn t know what she would do if she didn t have him. She would probably die.

Sometimes she thought that maybe his feeling towards her wasn t as platonic as she thought. Some touches he gave to her felt more intimate like when he hold her hand or gave her a hug. Sometimes she felt that the meaning behind them went deeper than that. Some smiles he gives her look like they don t always mean just friendor brother-sister love bond, sometimes she thinks she sees hint of seducesivity behind those smiles or playfullness, that are so far from being just friends. Sometimes he stares at him for hours, like when they are watching a movie, and when she turns to return his gaze she can sometimes see.. Love. Different kind of love. That kind of love what boy feels for a girl when they are together, romantically. But all of those wash away when he says something for her being so young or when she does something or treats her like a kid. In those imperfect moments she realizes that he will always look at her as a little sister and all those imaginary looks and touches has just been..imaginary.

Its been a week since her 17 birthday and she s been spending that whole week with Quil. it s a summer break so they have the whole summer together. Althou they ve been having fun she feels like he s been shudding her out even more than he use to. Also she s been noticing more things about his life. Like she s always knew he was different. He was huge, like VERY huge guy. Not fat, he had huge muscles. Amazing abs.. amazing body overall. And he was always so warm, almost hot. It wasn t normal. And he and his friends are doing some very shady job at nights, she can swear that s true. He sometimes sleeps over at her house, on the couch of course, and at nights he just disappears somewhere and is back in the morning when she wakes she asks about it, he always has some kind of a excuse for her. Also during the week, he s been saying that theres something he needs to tell her. Something important. And she felt like it was something huge. She didn t wanna think about the most horrible stuff he could possibly want to tell her so she decided something. She s gonna tell him how she feels before its too late.

She glances up to him and his face is glued to the tv. Her pulse starts racing, her heart is beating faster and faster and her palms are getting sweaty. Suddenly he turns her brown, warm eyes to her and burrows his brows like asking whats wrong. She can do it. She can do it. She can do it.

Quil

* * *

Its been the hardest and the best 15 years of his life. He doesn t know what to think. What to say. But he knows how he feels. He loves Claire. With all of his heart. But the hardest part is to try guess does she love him. Or even like him like that. She s only 17 years old now but its old enough that she should know. About him. About him being a werewolf. And about him being madly in love with her. When he imprinted on her he loved her right away. She was 2 at the time so it wasn t like.. Romantic love. It was brotherly love. He was the best big brother anyone could ever have. At that time he wouldn t let himself even think about what would happen in 10 or 15 years. He tried as hard as he could to live the present life and worry about the future later. Well now was later and he worries, a lot.

When she started growing up, becoming a women, he started worrying. How could he be there for her when she grew up? It was weird and a bit awkward to say the least, when she started having her periods and ..boobs. It was a lot to take in, he had been pushing the later so long that he wasn t prepared for it. So he took a little distance to her. He needed to be there for her because he loved her and needed her around but he also needed to give her some space to grow. Every moment away from her that time was pain. He also needed some space because she was growing up and he was having thoughts about her that weren t appropriate back then. Not about her in that time but about her when she would grow up a bit more. And he was discusted for himself for letting those kinda thoughts come to his head althou Claire was only 12. So he needed some space to clear his head.

When she turned 14, they r whole friendship changed. First she started being less comfortable around him and when hugging her or holding her hand, it felt more and more like they were meant to be together, that that they were best friends. When she started hanging more around other boys from school and ..dating them, he felt something he had never felt before. Jealousy. He couldn t bare the thought of her with someone else, with some horny teenage boy so he did what he had to, something he couldn t complain doing because it was his heaven. He started hanging with her every possible minute he could and that way, she would have time to date less. He let loose a bit when her mother told her to. She said he needs to let her have a chance with other boys and let her have some kind of a choice. So that s what he needed to do.

When she was 16 she started dating this one douche bag from her class. He hated this guy more than anything, he was clearly with Claire just because she was one of the hot girls from school. She yelled at him once about always picking on him but he didn t care. He also insisted taking her on her dates all the time and pick her up on time so she wouldn t stay over. That was a thought he couldn t bare. The scene of seeing her kiss that little jerk was bad enough, he also didn t want her to loose her virginity to that bastard or anyone else for that matter. Other than him. He knew it was selfish but he couldn t help it. He loved her so much. Althou he was happy when they broke up he still wasn t happy. Because she wasn t. She had told him that she doesn t love the guy at all so she needed to break things of but she was still sad that she had broke someones heart. She was sad, it made him sad. Its as simple as that.

He s been thinking about them two together. He s been playing with the idea what would happen when they were together. He had also thought he would give her time and give her the opportunity to make the first move if she wanted to. But then he had a talk with Kim, Jareds wife, and she made him to see things differently. Claire thought he was 25. Althou he was older that that and he looked younger she still thought he was 8 years older than her. And if she had any feelings towards him, she wouldn t have the guts to tell him them because how many 15 year old would fall for 17 year old girls? That s what she would think anyway. So he had decided to take the first step. He would take the first step.

Its been a week since the schools ended and Claire had her 17 year old birthday. They ve been hangin together the whole week and its been different. They still had fun like they use to but its been like they both had something they needed to tell each other. He had his owns feelings to tell about and the whole werewolf thing. What she would have, he didn t know but he sensed it was something big. He was a bit worried. What if she told him she had a new boyfriend or she would like him to stop hanging with her so she could hang with other boys..or..or. Something. It freaked him out.

He glanced at her for the hundred time for the past hour. They ve been watching their favourite movie (Fast and the Furious) and he haven t been able to consentrate. She was so beautiful. Its been one of the hard things over the years aswell. To see what a beauty she has developed. She had the perfect beach body, she had toned legs and stomach which is obvious since her best friends have been boys, the pack, all of her life and she always played all kinds of sports with them. And her other..body features were perfect aswell not too big but not too small. Perfect.

She had ice blue eyes, dimples, high cheek bones and the most gorgeous smile ever. Her long brown her was a little curly and it was long long long. He loved her hair. He loved everything about her. Her psyhical features and her personality. She was a little bit of a tomboy, always upto cliff diving and motorbike riding. She was fun and outgoing but also sometimes a bit shy, carefull and very bad at taking compliments. She couldn t really see herself as amazing as she is, she always thought less of herself. He loved her sarcastic comments and her weird sense of humour. She was protective and loving. She was just everything he ever wanted in a girl. That s why the higher powers had picked her out fot him. She was his perfect girl.

He turned his gaze back to the tv. After couple of minutes her heart started beating faster and he felt her stiffen beside him. He looked at her again, only this time her amazing deep blue eyes met his brown ones. She looked worried so he burrowed his brows, asking silently what was wrong. Suddenly a voice, such a lovely voice, filled the air.

Quil

Her voice was shaking a bit. He turned his whole body towards hers and took her small hands in his. She was sweating slightly and she looked nervous know, looking down at their hands instead of his eyes. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze back to his.

What, sweetie?

I need to tell you something . Words he s been waiting to hear the whole week and now she said them. Good because he wanted to know what was wrong. Bad because he didn t want anything to be wrong. Especially between them.

She turned to shut down the tv. The silence filled the room, all he could hear was her heart beating like crazy and her palms sweating even more. After couple minutes of silence, she mumbled something. She said it so quietly even him couldn t catch what she said.

What did you say?

I I think.. No.. I know.. I .. she mumbled not being able to say what she had to say. He squeezed her hands slightly and it calmed her down. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

Quil.. Im in love with you

Hallelujah.


End file.
